Yugioh 5d's Dragons of Ancient Time
by fairytailpirate
Summary: Carly Nagisa's past comes back to pay her a visit and she is forced to reveal her secrets to her friends. It wouldn't be so bad if it was normal teenage shit unfortunately we all have to save the world again. The rainbow dragon and the crimson dragon together with the ten dragons and thier chosen ones must unite to defeat The Shadow once more.
1. Prologue: Movie and the Letter

Yugioh 5D

**Dragons of Ancient**

**Fairy Tail Pirate (FTP): So here it is my new story on Jack and Carly (Other pairings include Yusei and Aki, Mina and Trudge).**

**Carly: This is post series finale but for the story's sake no one has left Neo Domino city yet or rather they did not because that ending didn't really satisfy FTP.**

**Akiza: P.S The rainbow dragon we'll be using is the rainbow dragon from the GX series because he's a fav. of FTP.**

**Luna and Leo: FTP owns only the plot any Yugioh is not hers!**

* * *

The problem was written in a letter; rather it was trouble that could become problematic for a certain journalist. The letter, thanks to a late night shift in one of her many par time jobs, had been discarded and forgotten under a pile of magazines, newspapers and other various paperwork on the floor. Carly Nagisa, ex-dark signer infatuated with the ex-king jack Atlas had bumped into the table holding the junk and subsequently the letter had been covered with what Jack would call 'shit'. She would rather say it was her research material.

The next morning it was fortunate that her best friends, Akiza Izayoi and Misty Tredwell would invite themselves in her apartment, having been told the location of the spare key (under 'torture' mind you). The bundle of papers on the floor was noted and picked up.

"Look there's a letter here, how peculiar, no one writes letter nowadays with all the technology," Misty said after the letter had been uncovered as the two promptly tidied the mess.

"The return address is from a certain Madame Hugo…Blue eye dragon ORPHANAGE!" Akiza squeaked in surprise as she had picked the letter up and read out loud.

"It must be someone asking for donations, I get these a lot," Misty shrugged it off, "there has been a lot of orphans thanks to that incident,"

The incident the beautiful model was talking about was the Zero Reverse. Many lives had been taken in that incident and many children had become orphans and in the worst cases whole families had been lost. Akiza smiled sadly placing the letter in her pocket and reminding herself to give it to Carly later on. She didn't know why but she felt it was very important their friend received this letter.

"Let's wake sleeping beauty up shall we?" Akiza giggled with mischief while Misty nodded in agreement.

Carly went out like a lamp the moment she hit the bed, her second job was as a waitress at 'The Maid Café' which forced the workers to dress as maids and butlers. Unfortunately, they had enough maids and not enough butlers and most of the time Carly had to put her hair up in a ponytail and pretend to be a boy for the sake of her boss who pleaded with her. She couldn't complain since he raised her pay and obliged. It's not that she needed the money for her rent or anything but she liked to send some help to Madame Hugo whenever she could so she took on par time jobs and with the raise she could quite the other jobs and just keep on being a journalist/butler.

Carly hadn't bothered to take off her work suit and snuggled in her warm sheets until she heard footsteps in her room. Our heroine however was still drowsy with sleep and ignored the voices trying the rouse her and the giggles that came later on when the weird blurry forms failed to wake her up.

She sighed happily moving the sheets closer around her until she felt a tickling sensation on her stomach. She growled trying the push away the offender but it came out as a giggle instead which was not menacing at all and encouraged the attackers to increase their onslaught. Carly couldn't resist any longer and stated laughing. She was wide awake now but the torture continued.

"STOP IT, hahaha, Aki, Misty!" Carly said in between giggles, "I'm awake!"

"I'm AWAKE," Carly cried jumping up from her bed and successfully freeing herself from the attack. Akiza and Misty stood by her bed grinning proudly at their accomplishment.

"Come on Carly, we just wanted to wake you up," Aki laughed poking Carly's nose and earning a pout from the reporter.

"Did you forget we're supposed to go out with Yusei, Jack and Kiryu?" Misty reminded her, "Movie won't wait for us,"

Carly groaned, she indeed did forget, with work last night she even forgot to take off her contacts. She was so tired she almost went back to sleep.

"Oh no, you don't, Carly," her friends warned, "You wouldn't want round two, would you?"

They wiggled their fingers in front of her widening eyes, this woke Carly up who promptly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Be out in five!" she told them as they laughed at her antics.

Carly groaned, she had successfully undressed and put on a pair of jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. Her glasses went back on, the contacts were strictly for work, and she had never liked the sight of her eyes, even though her friends kept on telling her they were beautiful they couldn't understand her hatred for her eyes. They were her mother's eyes, and that just made her feel miserable every time she saw them.

Carly sighed for the umpteenth time, she was nervous, she really liked Jack but she didn't have the courage to tell him…again. She remembered after all, all the ex-dark signers had eventually remembered but they kept it to themselves, the signers would be saddened and they didn't want that. On the plus side she had acquired a sister in Misty whom had taken her in as her protégée at the time and could confide in when the nightmares were so bad she couldn't take them alone. It was well known the two would sleepover at each other's houses often if not every day, they couldn't bear to be alone for long with the memories. Kiryu had become like a big brother to Carly and had started going out with the model soon after. Sometimes it annoyed the reporter how they treated her like a daughter but their antics were sweet and their love was real.

"Are you ready or do we have to come for you?" Misty joked.

Carly gulped and took a big breath trying to calm down unsuccessfully.

"Okay lets go you two," she told her friends coming out of the bathroom.

They met the boys in front of the garage. They could not stop thinking about their bikes for more than a few hours after all. It was funny how they instinctively split into their respective couples upon sight. Jack smiled down at Carly walking as close as possible without touching; this melted her heart and blowing away all her insecurities. Kiryu immediately threw his arm around Misty's shoulders; the star was fortunately disguised as a normal person so no one would recognize her. Yusei and Aki were the sweet kind of couple and held hands the moment they were close enough for contact.

The boys had chosen the movie this time and it was a scary movie much to the girls chagrin. It all went according to the guys plan, Misty squeaked hugging a grinning Kiryu throughout the whole movie. Yusei was just as scared and hugged the equally frightened Aki. Carly just stared at the screen with big wide eyes much to Jack's disappointed (not that he would admit it but he had imagined her jumping into his lap or something like that) however he felt her hand grab his and squeeze halfway through the movie and since it was dark he allowed himself to wound his arm around her till the lights came on.

"That was stupid," Yusei concluded at the end, "a guy with an axe killing everyone… "

"HERE"S JOHNNY!" Carly posed pretending to be hacking at something earning a laugh from the group, "Been there, done that, should subscribe to imagination once more,"

"We got what we wanted," Kiryu smirked giving HI fives to the boys who were smacked by the girls there and then.

* * *

After the movie they headed straight to Martha's a regular dinner they had every Saturday night after the movie were all the group would meet up. The twins would be famished and Leo would not stop pestering Sherry. Mina and Trudge would be awkward especially since they couldn't figure out their feelings but would have a hell of a time anyway. Martha would then prepare coffee and tea (for Carly and the twins who could not take the sour taste) and Akiza finally remembered about the letter.

"Carly, I found this on the floor of you apartment," She passed it on to the bespectacled girl who spit the tea she was drinking dramatically when she read the address. Everyone turned to her with perplexed looks as the green haired klutz opened the letter turning every shade of colour that could exist.

"THE HELL!" she exclaimed every now and then while becoming paler by the minute.

"What's up?" the twins asked looking over Carly's shoulder.

"Couldn't she use e-mail!" Carly's head hit the table as groaned in exasperation, "She could have phoned me, even on the computer, we're in the flippin golden age of technology!"

"What is it four eyes?" Sherry asked curiously.

"She's coming," she replied clearly panicking now, "For the love of all dragons, ponies and rainbows; she's going to KILL ME!"

"Carly what's going on?" they all asked together clearly losing patience with the girl.

"Madame Hugo is coming to visit and she's going to kill me, TOMMORROW!" she said pacing round the room, "Ugh THIS, this letter got delayed and arrived late, now how am I going to prepare for her?"

"Who?" they all questioned and with this Carly seemed to recover and smiled sheepishly ate her friends.

"She's the director of an orphanage, I send money sometimes to it," Carly explained, "Ummm, it's where I was raised after all…"

This surprised her friends more than anything, they hadn't asked about Carly's past and she never gave them any hints that her family was out of the ordinary. Many jaws dropped that evening and Carly could only laugh.

"Guess I owe you guys some explanations haha," she said.

* * *

**FTP: prologue DONE**

**Carly: reviews are greatly appreciated just click the shiny and gorgeously blue button down there =]**

**Jack: *frozen***

**FTP: shoop…**

**Aki: *dazed***

**The rest: *stone mode***

**Carly: well, great, I think I broke them…**

**FTP: see you next chappy!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Story from the past

**Chapter 1:**** A ****Story from the past**

**FTP: Yello folks! It's time for chapter two or rather the first chapter after the prologue, which I shall call the first chapter after the prologue ^^**

**Carly: how about 'A Story from the past' it gives the right amount of suspense without giving away too much, yes =]**

**FTP: *dumbfounded* yes that works as well…**

**Akiza: confusing**

**Jack: Get to it, I want to hear what Carly has to say!**

**Leo: Oh someone is in LURVE *winks at jack***

**Carly: *giggles nervously***

**Jack *dies***

**Yuusei and Aki: Get a room!**

**The universe: *raises eyebrows* like you can talk with all the sexual tension you emit every single episode lawl**

**FTP: The universe has spoken *raises hands in the air dramatically***

**Yusei and Aki: *tomato redness achieved on all visible skin parts* **

**Luna: …burn, I mean Disclaimer time; FTP does not won yugioh 5D except OC's and plot enjoy!**

* * *

**17 years ago: **

"Ah Fudo-san, how are you this morning?" a green haired woman cried approaching the professor, a tall man with spiky hair which reminded the woman of Rockhopper Penguins. It was in her personality to blurt out things like these. Fudo had found this comparison amusing when they had gone on a double date with their respective spouses and she had jokingly pointed it out to him.

"Oh Nagisa-san, please call me Hideo, we have worked too many years together to keep this formality," The man smiled to the shorter woman. They were both wearing the standard lab coats over their normal everyday clothes which for safety reasons where a normal pair of trouser and a shirt to cover as much skin as possible as it were in the rules.

"Well, since your wife already calls me Mira, then you should as well and I'll drop the formality, deal?" Mira Nagisa winked at her superior; the woman had gorgeous grey eyes which caught the attention of most men in their department. They seemed to shine when she was happiest like

Hideo Fudo merely laughed it off, "How is Dan doing?"

"Oh, he's like a child when it comes to his work, he says he's close now and hasn't come up even for lunch," Mira shook her head.

"Without him we wouldn't have managed to get till here," Hideo chuckled, "Without you we would have never even gotten started,"

"Oh, you flatter me; just don't tell Dan that his ego might crash a hole in the roof," Mira laughed, "Oh Saeko! There you are!"

"Mira?" Mrs Fudo looked surprise to see her friend as she walked towards her husband and kissed him, "Aren't you on maternity leave? Caroline-chan must be just weeks old!"

"I could say the same thing to you!" Mira responded, "Alex is with her, she's a responsible older sister already, if only she wouldn't call her sister Carly, apparently Caroline is a mouthful for her plus over here it's 'work, work, work! You would not believe the mess I found after I came back!"

"I can imagine," Mrs Fudo giggled, "We should meet up soon enough, I bet Yusei and Caroline would be best of friends!"

"Dan can't stop playing with the girls, he's so joyous," Mira sighed happily, "He keeps telling me a boy will be next, wants his little league of Duel champions,"

"Well, you certainly had the time of your life dueling on those motorcycles; I hear Ammy and Roxas have recently retired because they had a baby girl!" Saeko proclaimed.

"Yes, they called her Layla," Mira responded giddily albeit massaging her temples lightly.

"You should rest Mira you look pale," Saeko advised clearly worried.

"Yes, I haven't been feeling well lately, Dan and the company doctor forced me out of my office," The professor shook her head as if not comprehending her soul mate, "I was on my way home when I met Hideo here,"

"Then we should let you go, you must want to see your little one soon," Hideo dismissed her.

"It makes me feel old to think I already have two children," Mira laughed.

"Oh please we are gorgeous twenty nine year old woman, and men, of carriers," Saeko countered.

"Tell Dan I expect him home for dinner!" Mira said leaving the couple and heading home.

"I'll throw him out early," the professor replied heading towards a full day of work.

This was the last time Mira Nagisa ever saw her friends and love.

* * *

**The Present **

"Excuse me while I scream WHAT?" Crow exclaimed literally breaking the awkward silence that had settled after Carly's confession. **(A.N Crow; thanks for remembering I exist FTP -.-")**

"It's not, I mean, a lot of people don't have parents, it's okay, normal really ugh," Carly babbled

"For people from the satellite maybe," Jack blurted being his usual frank self, "Not people like you,"

"We all have problems Jack," Carly snapped shocking the party of friends, for an instant they had glimpsed at the Carly that resembled her dark signer counterpart more than the usual happy go lucky girl they knew, "Even on this side Zero Reverse took away many lives, both literally and metaphorically,"

"Sorry," Jack mumbled much to the surprise of the present, everyone knew he held Carly in high regards, she had saved him, and he had saved her in return but they never seemed to get bored of each other's presence. Leo could have sworn once that he saw Jack adjusting a sleeping Carly on his lap and he even placed his favourite jacket to keep her warm on her.

Akiza interrupted knowing fully well this situation was heading downhill, even though it was partially because she was curious about her friend's circumstances; she proceeded to save the day and asked the winning card question.

"What happened to your parents?"

Carly froze, she knew it was coming but it didn't make it any easier, she took a deep breath and exhaled knowing fully well that all eyes were on her. It made her fidget, since she was a young any attention was always an unwanted burden for those who were different. Children can be mean with those who are less fortunate and Carly had been frequently bullied along with many of the other orphans simply because they had no parents and later on for the stupidest of reasons. The human mind was a fickle thing, the first encounter would be a happy one full of hope until the revelations such as "I have no father or my mother is dead" cause a subtle change to pity and finally to disdain.

"All I know, I was told by my older sister, I was five and she was sixteen when we had to be taken to the Blue-Eye dragon Orphanage," Carly started slowly stuttering here and there. She felt Misty and Kiryu's reassuring hand on her shoulder and the gentle squeeze pushed her to continue.

"My parents were scientists under your parents, Yusei," Carly revealed to the group.

"So Zero Reverse took them from you as well?" Yusei asked her his eyes filled with understanding.

"My father died that day, yes, but my mother had been feeling unwell and came home so she was saved," Carly smiled sadly, "but losing dad and raising a teenager and a baby who was barely a child took its toll on her,"

Jack had been listening silently to Carly's story and watching her closely, her hands were clasped together as if in prayer and her face was cast downward making so that strands of her olive coloured her hid her face. Yet he felt was crying, so he moved swiftly and sat down next to her feigning nonchalance and took her hand in his. This conveyed Carly the courage no one else had ever managed to give her after the death of her parents.

"Mother died five years after Zero reverse leaving me and my sister to the care of the orphanage," Carly finished in one breath, "I feel like I owe the place so I do some extra jobs here and there and send what I can to Madame Hugo,"

"That's cool," Sherry smiled having found a new kind of respect for the klutz of the group, "I have to say I misjudged you,"

"Not your fault, I'm used to it," Carly smiled back wiping the tears away.

"Well, you are most certainly welcome at our humble home," Martha chimed in.

"Thank you, all of you," she said looking at the group of friends she had always only ever dreamed to have as a child.

"So this Madame Hugo is…?" Leo ventured still extremely curious.

Carly had completely forgot in the mess of emotions they had just gone true and paled once more, groaning she placed her head in her hands shaking her head in despair, "I am so DEAD,"

"Madame Hugo is the director of the orphanage that takes care of the kids," Carly explained.

"And so…?" Yusei asked sitting next to Akiza.

"She takes care of everything from the finances to the orphans who are still underage, sometimes even visits those who left," Carly continued.

"And what does that have to do with you…?" Misty prodded.

"Well, the visits are usually for the underage orphans who work and stuff, the older ones visit themselves…" Carly gulped as her friends one by one seemed to put the pieces of the puzzles together.

"How old are you exactly?" Jack inquired barely opening his mouth to speak and sounding very menacing.

"Old enough," Carly replied timidly looking away from Jack and immersing herself in the beauty of the empty cups on the table.

"Carly…" he warned

"I'll be eighteen in two months," she squeaked and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands as the room filled in with gasps.

"How, the hell, do you have a license?" Trudge shrieked.

"I have a friend, who helped me," Carly said shrugging.

"We'll close an eye for today but I suggest you give me the license," Mina jumped in extending her hand as Carly sheepishly gave her the fake driving license.

"But she..." Trudge started to complain but gave up almost immediately his silly dance as everyone just ignored him.

"This is dumbfounding," Akiza laughed and soon the whole room was filled with laughter at the unbelievable turn of events.

"Well, that gets rid of the problem of explaining a car to Madame Hugo," Carly sighed.

"There's more?" Crow asked.

"Its fine I can take care of the rest myself," Carly reassured her friends who didn't seem convinced, "I swear I can,"

"Fine we believe you," Jack grunted, "And I'll give you a ride home, now that you're stranded, unless you want to sleep over at my place, if you want,"

"Oh, no, us girls have planned a sleepover at Carly's and you love doves aren't ruining it!" Luna joked.

Said love doves looked in opposite directions turning beet red mush to the enjoyment of their friends.

"We should change the subject, enough drama, have you heard the famous singer, Shizuka Blue is at Neo Domino city?" Crow exclaimed!

Everyone seemed delighted by the change in subject but Jack felt Carly tense, they had not let go of each other's hands yet and he wondered what the future reserved for them all, especially for Carly and he hoped that he fit in somewhere with her, even though he would never openly admit it, he truly hoped for it.

* * *

**FTP: lets start with the review responses guest starring SHERRY LEBLANCHE**

**Sherry: glad to be here I guess *sigh***

Twilight Rose Witch:

**Sherry: Oh I'll make her read it, it's so fun making FTP do things =]**

**FTP: I will gladly read it ^^ and will definitely review (I might have already done so)**

**Sherry: *hits FTP on the head* and…**

**FTP: ouch, and I am thankful you read and liked my new story, please continue to do so and tell me your opinion about it.**

**Sherry: good author =]**

Magdalene Thorne:

**Sherry: I don't get how four eyes can get so flustered easily really but it's funny isn't it? Sometimes I just pester her to amuse myself.**

***Carly throws her shoes at Sherry who dodges and it hit FTP instead***

**Sherry: HA *gets hit by second shoes straight in the face***

***carly can be heard mimicking Sherry's HA in the distance***

**FTP: yes well, you deserved that and I guess so did I cause I laugh when Sherry annoys Carly.**

***Sherry and FTP hifive while Carly can be heard screaming 'it's not funny'***

**FTP: Thank you for review and do continue to give me your feedback**

**Sherry: she lives on it xD**

**End Review Response**

**FTP: Anyway, I think you'll be a regular at the review responses Sherry *lost in thought***

**Sherry: Yep, see you next chapter people ^^**


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions from the past

**Chapter 2:Reunions from the past **

**FTP: pre writing rocks but it makes me want to publish things faster but but!**

**Carly: We need sweet reviews as rewards, come on people we need feedback!**

**Sherry: FTP can't know if she's writing well enough if she gets no feedback from you guys!**

**Yusei: Disclaimer: Yugioh 5D is by no means property of FTP OC and Plot however are so ^^**

**Jack: I wanted to do the disclaimer dammit!**

**Leo and Luna: ENJOY!**

* * *

Jack and Carly had frequently gone on rides together on the wheel of fortune and tonight it was one of the best rides they ever had. They did not talk or anything, Carly would throw her arms round his strong waist and they would just enjoy the thrill of the ride together. Lately, she would find him waiting for her at the end of her shifts and even though she would be very surprised by this she wouldn't say anything and calmly accept his offer for a ride home.

Jack would smile glad he had succeeded in being useful to the woman who saved him and reveled in the fact he was probably the only one who ever saw her being composed. It wasn't really rare but the stress tended to make Carly clumsier especially with people she did not know well or didn't really like. Team 5D noted that the girl wasn't as clumsy as before her 'death' a sore subject for jack which was never brought up in his presence, and as time passed and they got to know her better the reporter seemed to relax and act in a more composed way albeit retaining her uniqueness as Jack put it.

Tonight, however, he had a question he had to ask and when he turned her round grasped her shoulders and said, "Do you remember?" He meant the night he had lost her, when they had proclaimed their affection for each other, Carly knew.

Carly almost fainted, they looked deep into each other's eyes and it seemed he was getting ever so closer when the door of her apartment opened and Akiza pulled her in jokingly chiding Jack, "You'll have time to smooch later,"

'Damn that girl,' Jack thought scratching his head and sighing in defeat he turned and ran back to his duel runner, it wasn't good, he was growing impatient.

* * *

"Nice save," Misty grinned winking at Carly who mouthed a 'thank you' at the model.

"You don't mind we got comfy with your stuff here do you?" Sherry grinned at her from the couch were she was watching the telly with Luno and Leo.

"What's Leo doing at a girl's night?" Carly joked knowing fully well the boy didn't want to miss any fun or juicy gossip and it wasn't really safe to leave him alone at home or with the boys and their exploding experiments.

"I'm technically not a man Carly-nee, so you can't throw me out," Leo gave her a goofy grin and was rewarded with a ruffling of the hair by his nee-chan.

"Sure, sure, how about I duel you later on?" Carly told him, "So you don't get to bored with the girly stuff?"

She looked around and saw that Misty and Akiza were busy organizing the snacks; Sherry and Luna were immersed in a program on the television so she leaned in and whispered a secret in Leo's ear, "I'm not much of a girly girl, not really into the stuff, so it'll be a break for me too,"

"WOOHOO," Leo cheered.

"Come here and help out Carly!" Akiza called her.

"You're really good with kids," Misty praised the girl who had become like a little sister, "Jack is lucky,"

"Stop teasing," Carly said flushed, "I used to take care of the younger kids at the orphanage when I had the time so I know kids well,"

The evening was spent in games jokes and laughter as the girls teased each other with their respective boys but not yet boyfriends until they took on the most classic game in the history of sleepovers; truth or dare. The first one up was Aki who chose dare. And she regretted it since Misty made her wear a red nose and reindeer antlers for the rest of the evening.

"What I came prepared," she smirked evilly as she pulled the accessories out of her bag and confirmed she was the one to be feared most in this game.

Next up was Leo whom Aki dared to call the girl in his class he had a crush on. Needless to say he made a goof out of himself and between you and me, the girl that night admitted to herself she had a crush on the enthusiastic signer, but the poor boy was left traumatized.

Then Carly's turn came and she smartly chose truth.

"What is your super biggest secret ever?" Leo asked.

This made Carly ponder, "Well, that's a killer since I pretty much told you my story earlier, hmm, OH YES!"

This exclamation made everyone huddle closer.

"I actually have a duel runner license and used to own one," she revealed.

"Didn't Kiryu teach you?" Aki frowned confused.

"I doubt it no one can learn that fast," Misty chimed in to make sure no one revealed they remembered their past dark signer selves, they were told things by the signers, but they hadn't had the courage to tell them they eventually remembered.

"No, my sister thought me; we had made duel runners together without friends at the orphanages," Carly smirked, "Talented bunch, we even won some oneshot games,"

"One shot games?" Leo inquired.

"They are speed games rather than duels," Sherry answered.

"You summon your ace monster, and drive around the circuit after a flag," Carly continued.

"Basically it is the skill of the driver and his bond with the monster, the first one to capture via the duel monster and complete a lap wins," Sherry explained.

"While you have to make sure your opponent's duel monster doesn't steal the flag and complete the lap himself," Carly finished, "It can be a team battle or one on one and there's rules of course that must be followed,"

"Cool," Leo exclaimed.

"But dangerous," Sherry warned.

"You said your older sister taught you, right?" Aki asked, "I'd really like to meet her,"

"I'd love if you met her but she had an accident, that's why I stopped driving my duel runner," Carly looked down, "Four years ago, we had a match but her duel runner suddenly started swerving, then she was flying and she just didn't make it, we never understood what happened we always double checked the bikes,"

At that very instant the doorbell rang across the silent room, Carly jumped up and ran to open while her friends digested the news. Later she could not comprehend who or what it was playing with her like that, maybe it was fate whose wheels started turning again, she never really believed in coincidences but could not explain the girl standing in her front door in no other way. The girl, who was in her late twenties, had gorgeous blue hair neatly lining her figure coming up to her waist, she was wearing a sunglasses and a black hat. A long dark coat covered whatever she was wearing underneath but Carly could clearly make out a pair of black boats and jeans, really fashionable ones. It was clear as day this girl was in disguise but Carly knew exactly who was in front of her and almost fainted for the second time that evening.

"Shizuka? What are you doing here?" Carly asked mechanically.

"Can't I even come visit my little sister and old friend now?" Shizuka chuckled.

"Ehh?" the guests exclaimed having all been spying on the green haired girl.

* * *

"Carly-nee you know a famous star!" Leo jumped excitedly.

By then Shizuka had thrown her coat on the sofa and joined the group on the floor where they had been previously playing.

"What am I? Yesterday's old and worn out newspaper?" Misty scoffed playfully as the rest rolled their eyes at the boy's behavior who grinned apologetically.

"I was her nee-san at the orphanage, and part of her oneshot team, six players, three riders, three reserves," Shizuka said absorbed in the memories.

"What was your teams name Carly-nee?" Luna asked timidly trying to ease the tension that had been rising in the room.

"What, oh, erm, 'Dragon's wings', because they have the strongest pair of wings…," she started explaining.

"That will take you to any end you seek," Shizuka finished with a sad smile, "and as such you can fulfill any dream, or at least we thought we would,"

"It wasn't like that though," Carly whispered and added more loudly, "Why are you here?"

"Madame Hugo came to visit me a few days ago," Shizuka explained, "And gave me this, I tried to get rid of it but she comes back every time, so I decided to try again,"

Shizuka fumbled in her pocket bringing out a deck and taking a card from it she showed it to Carly who immediately went rigid, it was a rare card, one of a kind just like the signers dragons, the blue dragon of the sea, Chrysocolla. It was a large dragon who rested on all fours completely of the colour of the gem matching its name albeit yellow eyes. The horns on its head were of a sea green colour and seemed to form a crown. Its tail was long and ended in a blade resembling the trident of the god of the sea and it wings were spread had feathers of various shades of green. It seemed menacing warning its enemies of its temper which matched that of the sea, loving and peaceful with those she loved or dangerously vast and overwhelming when angered by foes.

The rest of the group didn't dare to utter a word until the two were finished. They knew the card well enough; it was one of the five dragons under the rainbow dragon, a companion of their crimson dragon who had together sealed the Shadow, an evil black fog like creature with no solid form who had tried to engulf the world centuries ago. The chosen ones by the dragons under both the crimson and rainbow dragon had to unite and stop this threat. They had never imagined that there would also be chosen ones of the rainbow dragon in this era as well, it was something that spelled out trouble for the signers, the world and the prescelti **(A.N. Italian for chosen ones)** the name for those chosen by the dragons of colour under the rainbow dragon.

"We threw those away, so, how?" Carly stammered.

"I don't know but Madame Hugo convinced me to try again, she'll talk to you, tomorrow, right?" Shizuka winked.

"Stalker," Carly laughed and then said somberly, "I can't you know that I can't,"

Shizuka giggled and ruffled Carly's hair in mischief, "I'm not here to persuade you, and neither Madame Hugo but I know someone who will manage, imoto-chan (A.N little sister),"

She looked at her dragons card tenderly and added before getting up, "Call me when it happens I want to see the show,"

Carly got up to escort her out of the room but ended up tripping on the cushions they were using to sit on.

"Some things never change do they," Shizuka laughed while the group ended up in a fit of giggles including Carly.

"You've got to tell us little Carly stories!" Misty chimed in as the tension in the room quickly dispelled.

"No absolute-"Carly began.

"Oh she was adorable, a little fragile and prone to having high fevers but such a spunky ball of fun," Shizuka gossiped with the very interested group, "Always ready to help although, You should ask Madame Hugo for the pictures she-"

"AAAAA SHI-NEE ENOUGH," Carly said pushing a giggling Shizuka towards the door as her friends couldn't stop laughing at the scene.

Saying their goodbyes to the famous singer Shizuka who was in disguise once again was quickly on her way. Carly escorted her out of the building while team 5d with Sherry and Misty decided to play 'Go Fish' a game with normal cards.

"Hey Shi-nee, come back sometimes okay and call and, ah, just keep in touch I guess," an embarrassed Carly blurted.

"Sure will do, we promised that idiot Alex we'd look out for you," Shizuka replied, "So I'll come back with the rest soon, although I hear Axel did a mean job in making you appear old enough to drive,"

"Bye Shi-nee," Carly waved her off.

"Bye Carly," Shizuka said mounting on her duel runner and driving off.

Carly watched her until she was but a dot in the street. She wondered if she was strong enough to face her past, she wasn't sure if she could face another 'save the world' emergency, she had done it once losing a sister, then she later on she had fallen into darkness and became a threat herself not to mention the recent apocalypse Yusei and the others had gone through. Their marks were still there, so it was plausible that the crimson dragon still had a mission for his chosen ones. She wondered if the rainbow dragon was reclaiming her team. Chrysocolla going for Shizuka was a hint.

"Maybe I should call the old team after I get rid of Madame Hugo," she mumbled to herself.

One thing she couldn't understand was why Madame Hugo was bringing the cards they had discarded when Alex died that horrid day four years ago when they had won the war but lost everything else. It didn't make sense, why would she, unless…

"No without us they couldn't do that right," she said addressing the stars, "they would need our power, no?"

Shizuka had hinted at it didn't she? Carly shook her head and gave up, she was tired and her friends would surely bombard her with questions until she gave them some embarrassing story from her childhood to abate them. She would have to worry about things tomorrow. At that moment her whole being wished Jack was there and she groaned as she felt herself blush at the thought of him.

* * *

**FTP: Les Miserables Rock! thought you should know, oh and so do the hunger Games, i'm proud to be one of the few who read them before they went boom!**

**Sherry: went boom?  
**

**Carly: claimed fame, she means, i think...  
**

**Akiza: you do know Madame Hugo is coming back like nextchapter?  
**

**Carly: WHAT? *faints*  
**

**Yusei: read FTP's prewritten chap 3?  
**

**AKi: yep ^^ but i lied she isn't xD joking woops  
**

**FTP:Anyway off to review responses!  
**

* * *

**Review Responses  
**

Twilight Rose Witch:

**Sherry: yay is not exactly the correct adjective i think you should...*is interrupted by FTP***

**FTP: oh hush, you know nothing, yay means YES GOOD STORY PLOT THINGY, its not yay for what you think!  
**

**Sherry: *hits FTP on the head with a duel disk* thank you for reviewing this chapter please do tell us what you think of the upcoming chapters and bring friends because I really can hear the crickets in the review room here**

**FTP: asohdopiJHDSPAJSDAPS *CRIES*  
**

**Sherry: she means thank you SOO much! *mimics FTP* and me gusta your fic btw =] ...*goes back to Sherry* i need to get paid for this  
**

Magdalene Thorne:

**Sherry: shes just lazy and couldn't think of another name for the OC**

**FTP: that is NOT true i just simply got attached to Alex!she plays a special role in this fic you'll realise why at the end ^^' something will shock you soon but then it gets better promise +D  
**

******Alex: *head pops from a door* blondy jelly i get more love from author *head vanishes***

******Sherry: Thanks for reviewing, please continue to contribute to this authors happiness in beautiful words of reviewness as she puts it and now off I go to kill that ass! *runs off*  
**

******FTP *holds Sherry by the collar* we're not done yet!  
**

silvertwilightgemini:

**FTP: Muchos gracias xD**

**Sherry: a new reviewer, you don't know how happy you've made this idiot by your kind words.**

**FTP: i am eternally grateful for the time you spent writing this review ^^  
**

**Sherry: *bows* thank you and now i shall need to catch a certain older sister and kill her mercilessly *runs off after Alex and can be heard in the distance* IT SHALL BE SLOW AND IN PAIN!  
**

* * *

**FTP: thank you for your kind words y'all i will continue this fic even if i get no reviews but please i'm begging here throw me a bone and leave a few words by clicking the shiny blue box, it's vital for me survival! Every review is a gift i shall always and forever treasure may it be advice or kind words or whatever ='D  
**


	4. Chapter 3:Arrivals Expected and Not

**Chapter 3: Arrivals Expected and Not**

**FTP : I was lately watching Ellen Degeneres' show and Clumsy Thumbsy a segment on autocorrect mistakes *rolf*****  
**

**Carly: It happened to me once, Jack sent me he got new boobs and couldn't wait to for me to see them...he meant boots xD  
**

**FTP: People please switch it off, i have seen sentences like 'Grandma came out from hospital' turned into 'Grandma is homosexual'.  
**

**Aki: someone tried to type 'Ridiculous autocorrect system' it came up as 'Ridiculous auto cat rectal'  
**

**Yusei: and there are worse, believe me *scarred for life*  
**

**Jack: YUGIOH 5D IS NOT OWNED BY FTP! IN YOUR FACES I GOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! enjoy this chapter people, i hope we survive Madame Hugo  
**

* * *

The boys had had a similar evening and although they did have some exploding experiments as jack recalled Carly calling them, they had what he decided were manly discussions.

"So when are you and Carly finally getting together?" Crow asked, "I mean even Kiryu managed to get together with Misty before you and he's mister emotions as much as you are."

This earned him a headlock from Kiryu who didn't like to discuss his love life with his 'idiot brothers'.

"I have it hard already at Satisfaction town and you aren't helping with the teasing whenever I visit," Kiryu grunted managed to keep a flailing Crow in his hold.

"ha hard," Crow laughed in the hold which cause Kiryu to strengthen it.

Jack and Yusei just ignored the two and tried to start all over again. Without Bruno everything was harder but they were finally following their paths in life, it was just a start but it was good and being part of the team helped when things got difficult.

"Did you ask her if she remembers?" Yusei asked always being the most perceptive.

Jack cringed, ever since Kiryu confessed all the dark signers actually remembered it had been easier to come to terms with what happened, and he knew Carly and the others didn't tell them so they wouldn't be hurt which made him feel kind of grateful, but he had to know if she really did remember, especially the hugging and declaration thing that had happened.

"Your girlfriend interrupted on the good part," he replied venomously as Yusei chuckled nervously and sweatdropped at the former kings glare.

"She loves you, anyone can tell you that," Yusei pointed out. It was what Jack wanted to hear but not from him.

"I want her to tell me that, idiot, definitely not you," Jack fumed as he felt the urge to go to Carly, he didn't know why but he felt she needed him which made him more than a little giddy.

* * *

The next morning at Carly's apartment everyone was still asleep one on top of the other. They had talked through the night especially due to the visit of Shizuka Blue, a renowned singer who was holding some concerts for charity at Neo Domino City which was her last stop before a break from her ongoing tour. When the doorbell rang Carly shot up throwing Leo and Akiza in opposite directions and she almost shrieked as she had forgotten to prepare for Madame Hugo with the past nights drama. When she finally had the courage to open the door she heaved a sigh at the sight.

"Mornin' babe," Crow whistled as he looked up and down, "You look good sans le glasses and in pj's,"

"Whaaa…?" Carly responded flushing a crimson red.

'_Misty JUST had to dare me to keep contacts on for the rest of the week,'_ Carly thought annoyed

Jack on the other hand was not amused and let his fist fall on Crows head making him roar in agony and claim he was just kidding.

"Albeit the looking good part," Crow whispered to Carly as she let the boys pass even daring to wink at her behind the ex-Kings back, "Nice body,"

"Thanks I guess," Carly could only reply clearly embarrassed.

"You could have woken us up more gently," Akiza grumbled as the girls and Leo yawned and stretched.

Carly mumbled her apologies, and proceeded to allow the girls and Leo to change into normal clothes.

"No glasses?" Jack inquired when she came back with fresh contacts.

"Oh it's a dare Misty got her onto," the bemused Sherry replied for her, "So what's with you guys here,"

Kiryu and Crow snickered and said almost together, "We cannot miss the show,"

"You guys are seriously too amused with other people's lives," Carly sighed shaking her head.

Team 5d, the ex-dark signers and Sherry merely shrugged and grinned at her. There and then Madame Hugo decided to appear or at least they assumed it was her as they heard someone knocking at the door. Carly just sat there her eyes narrowing at her balcony until misty and Aki grabbed her by the collar and threw her in the direction of the door.

"We're on the fourth floor to high to run away," Yusei said giving her one of his rare smiles.

"I know you're in there kid, open up before I do it for you," a feminine voice from behind the door warned.

'_Yep, definitely Madame Hugo,'_ Carly thought nervously as she let her, what could be called, guardian inside.

The woman was not what the team was expecting; she could be considered young, maybe late thirties oldest but looked ten years younger than she actually was. She had black hair tied in a bob and dark eyes which made her look composed her black dress and heels were elegant and gave her an air of authority.

'_She's so not old…'_ they all thought in a form or another.

"I'm young because I started out as the director of the blue eye dragon orphanage fifteen years ago when I was just twenty-two," Madame Hugo told them as if reading their minds.

"She was more our friend than guardian especially with the older girls like my older sister and Shizuka," Carly explained before being cut off by a stern look from Madame Hugo.

"Eeep!" Carly jumped as in one stride Madame Hugo was next to her gripping her head like an iron vice.

"Axel told me he gave you a fake license missy," she smiled angelically at Carly who was smiling back clearly scared and sweating in fear.

"I…have no excuse," Carly simply replied never changed the expression of fear with a smile.

"You're seventeen, what if you got in trouble, what if you got killed you stupid child," Madame Hugo said tightening her grip on Carly's head and never removing her angelic smile.

Carly was now gripping her hand and repeatedly exclaiming in pain, 'Ow, ow,ow, I know I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"

The others were clearly shocked and couldn't find any words. Madame Hugo was now clearly ignoring them and they did not want her to rage on them next seeing how she had subdued Carly. Carly sighed in relief when Madame Hugo let go and turned her back on her, "Sleepover could have waited till I was gone you know,"

"Sorry," Carly ventured trying to get the feeling back in her head as Madame Hugo merely uttered a 'hmph' which was not at all reassuring.

"How is school, Duel academy is treating you well I presume?" Madame Hugo asked getting nervous laughter as a reply.

Everyone just blinked and released this was probably what Carly was fearing most as said girl froze and gulped until Madame Hugo turned to her and she started to reply.

'_This is funny,but hell I'd be scared if I was in Carly's shoes now,'_ Crow thought barely containing his laughter afraid to be caught by the strict woman.

'_Where is my goddamn camera when I need it,' _Sherry thought amused especially when Jack moved closer to Carly and she gave him a look of despair.

"Its..cool, haha, I-," Carly started to lie but didn't get the chance as Madame Hugo's iron grip was back on her head.

"Don't you dare lie to me you little girl, I was the one who recommended you to my friend the Headmaster," Madame Hugo angrily scolded Carly, "I obviously kept tabs on all of you, I don't mind you getting a par time job but leaving the academy with your talent and becoming a reporter!"

"I had to I couldn't keep on going with oneshot games," Carly burst, "It hurt us too much! We loved our duel runners and the games more than anything!"

"You think I don't know? You all left the orphanage to seek your destiny and threw away the one thing that made you feel you belonged!" Madame Hugo roared her expression finally showing her frustration.

"We were scared," Carly whimpered.

"I know, but as Team Dragon's wing you helped so much and you finally lived," Madame Hugo, "You were my last stop Carly, the others all accepted their dragons back, I hope you can welcome Lian-kun as well," Madame Hugo said from the bottom of her heart. she had been one of the few Carly's team had trusted.

With that Carly felt her head being released and she was thrown into a hug by her guardian who whispered, "I hope you can find yourself again,"

And that was that, Madame Hugo left and Carly could not but weep in Jack's embrace which came so easily. Carly's fear had been given foundation, the rainbow dragon was reclaiming her chosen ones but she couldn't accept, she couldn't lose any more important people, not even for the world, she had done that once and that pushed her to death literally. Her despair and loss of Jack which reminded her of her sister pushed her to her fate as a dark signer. She couldn't allow herself to be that weak any longer but at least for today she could cry in her love's arms for a few minutes.

* * *

"Here's a tissue," Luna offered after Carly calmed down and the girls had updated the boys with everything that had happened in their absence.

"Thanks and sorry about that," Carly apologized, wiping the tears. It was the billionth apology to the group who once again repeated that it was entertaining in the least so it didn't matter.

"Yes, loved how she totally ignored us," Sherry commented.

"I'm sorry Madame Hugo is…," Carly seemed at a loss for words until she just went with what to her seemed the safest route, it was after all clear the woman had eyes and ears all over the world, "unique,"

"Aha, sure," the room resounded with the reply and Carly's nervous laughter.

For what seemed the umpteenth time the doorbell once again rang and Carly considered just removing the damn door since no one seemed to care this was her house today. On the plus side she was pleased to see her new guests this time. It was an individual a head taller than Carly with long, shiny white hair fitted in a ponytail with the aid of a dark blue ribbon. The hooded ultramarine shirt exposing the midriff was complimented by a black vest enhancing certain curvatures which were the only sign the guest was female.

'_Look out we got a badass tomboy here,'_ Sherry thought planning a duel with the girl already.

"Layla!" Carly happily cried but she did not seem surprised, "Star-chan?"

The girl, Layla, was obviously an athlete and a dueler especially since the Star-chan Carly addressed was a small black dragon, just a cub, resting on Layla's shoulders. The girl merely smirked at Carly and shoved a card in her face. It was the obscure dragon, black star sapphire and an older version of the dragon resting on Layla as well as part of the rainbow dragons' family. The dragon was upright with a furry duke blue body and a head resembling that of a wolf baring its silver fangs. Large silver talons which were several meters long adorned both fore and hind limbs; its large black feathered wings were pierced with golden rings at the peripherals. It had a large Silver Star shaped scar in between its deep sky blue eyes and a long considerably fluffy wolf tail. It was another of the prescelti. And she knew Carly as well.

"I can safely assume now you are also one of the prescelti," Jack ventured.

Carly stiffened, she had known the signers were informed about the prescelti and the old legend but no one had dared to mouth their opinion. It figures, Jack was always the one who never feared the consequences.

"Not anymore," she replied softly motioning for the silent Layla to come in.

Layla was the only other orphan Carly had kept in contact with, the other was Axel, it had been four years since she had seen the other three members of team Dragon's Wing; Marius, Shizuka and her deceased sister, Alex, whom she could no longer see. They all had been prescelti excluding Carly's sister chosen for their talent and maturity they had been given psychic powers like Akiza which they denounced after the accident.

Carly hadn't kept in contact with any other orphan since she would go visit the orphanage whenever she had free time on her plate and definitely had no school friends worth keeping in touch with. Fate unfortunately kept Angela Rains, the annoying blond and successful journalist close by. Carly couldn't believe her bad luck when she stood face to face with the homecoming queen on her first job. This she ventured to explain to all the present.

"We need you to come back as well," Layla finally spoke up amazing the Carly's friends. They thought she was mute for some reason as they watched her amused expression at their surprise.

"Not you as well," Carly groaned squeezing her own arm in frustration, "After what happened with one-san I don't think I have the courage anymore…"

"You have it," Jack's voice resonated from across the room as his looked into Carly's eyes sternly with his head while the rest nodded their accent at the statement.

"That's right," Layla simply confirmed.

They all had the utmost fate in her, but she didn't have any in herself, how could she after failing to protect her sister.

"It wasn't your fault," Layla added.

"I know that," Carly smiled at her. She had long gotten over the death of her sister, it was painful but life had to go on.

Star-chan the travelling form of the Black Star sapphire Dragon had been busy playing with the twins when she suddenly stopped and looked at the balcony. It had a transparent door and the curtains were fully open allowing a full view of Neo Domino city, but it was a tapping sound that attracted the dragon's attention. In turn the twins looked at what was making the dragon so curious and due to their surprise and delight at what they say they exclaimed rather loudly informing the adults quickly.

Another small dragon cub the size of a beagle dog was tapping the door with its paws, a red one resembling Jack's Red Nova Dragon; it had a small torch at the tip of its tail and a chain hanging around its neck with a card.

Carly got up and ran to the door stopping before it, "Lian-kun?"

* * *

**Akiza; Sorry Carly, i actually wasn't kidding on ladies and gentleman, Madame Hugo has arrived.  
**

**Carly: I hope the readers are still alive because i think i died...again  
**

**Layla: Hey there, I'm Layla, seventeen, nice to meet you all**

**Shizuka: And I'm Shizuka, twenty-seven just like Alex would have been *sigh*  
**

**FTP: let us give response to le review!  
**

**REVIEW RESPONSES starring sherry le Blanche  
**

**Sherry: I'm liking that flashing sign with my name on it =D  
**

Magdalene Thorne** is first up**

**FTP: Thanks for your kind words, i know, you're absolutely right, now i feel re energized  
**

**Sherry: good, now throw more of me in!  
**

**FTP: batwoman here was squealing as much as you when i was writing it, she's secretely a jxc shipper xD  
**

**Sherry: *pulls out a bat boomerang* now you die for revealing my secret!  
**

silvertwilightgemini** is next**

**FTP: I'll be introducing them one by one with the dragons =] they're a fun bunch, thank you for reviewing and enjoy the rest of the story =D**

**Sherry: FTP cries with happiness whenever anyone reviews  
**

**FTP: *dies of embarrassment* WHY?**

**Sherry: revenge is sweet, and thats all for the chap 3 review response join me and FTP next chap for more craziness!  
**

**END REVIEW RESPONSE  
**

**Yugioh 5d cast: Please click the blue button!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: feelings are born

**Chapter four: Feelings are born**

**FTP: Everyone must have seen that coming huh? HUH? Notice all the dragons are the same sex as their prescelti =]**

**Carly: I have a dragon pet, nice!**

**Jack: I see myself eaten in the middle of the night, just for looking at you…**

**Leo: what are you doing in the middle of the night with carly in the first place *innocent look***

**The universe: *le stiffen***

**Yusei: charades…**

**Carly: yes, we are playing charades *hifives Yusei***

**Leo and Luna: Can we play too!**

**Jack: now we shall never sleep for eternity, BRING ME MY CUP RAMEN WOMAN!**

**Carly: FTP owns no yugioh5D just OC's and plot please remain seated and do not remove any seatbelts, do enjoy your ride along chapter 4!**

* * *

'_Okay, maybe they don't need us to materialize in this world…' _Carly thought rubbing her temples and glaring at the triumphant Layla.

"Oh my…," Misty finally broke the agonizing silence as Carly and the dragon cub called 'Lian-kun' kept looking at each other.

Carly was clearly feeling a mixture of emotions which ranged from horror and also happiness to see the little creature who was waging it tail, fortunately the flame on the tip of its tail seemed magical enough to prevent any accidents, it was obviously overjoyed by Carly's presence never removing it's completely crimson eyes from here.

"Should I open the door?" Akiza ventured.

"No," Carly finally woke up from her trance looking flustering and a little bit pink in the face, "Lian-kun, needs to, it needs to go,"

With that she struck a pose sternly looking and pointed away, "Find someone else, I'm through with you,"

Poor Lian-kun's tail dropped at hearing Carly say that and its dog-like ears dropped below its tiny black horns. She whimpered turned away and walked a bit before looking back at Carly.

"Now Lian, GO," she said admitting to herself that she was being harsh, but she could no longer wage any more lives on the line.

The cub seemed to linger for a bit and then it flew away leaving the team in complete silence.

"You'll change your mind soon enough," Layla smirked walking to the door, "I suggest everyone leaves for now,"

"I won't!" Carly snapped at her.

"Sure you will, we're family ,all of us might not have been blood related but Team Dragon's wing are siblings," Layla pointed out matter of factly, "Plus I also recall being your best friend,"

"So?" Carly asked frustrated.

"So I know you," Layla countered for the first time smiling genuinely, "Hey blondy how about a Turbo duel? My duel runner's been aching for a real drive!"

"You're on, Snowy," Sherry laughed leaving the apartment with the prescelta who scoffed at the nickname.

Slowly the team followed the two opponents, Crow, Leo and Luna especially wanted to watch the match and Yusei himself admitted to Aki he was curious about the prescelti's style and so they joined their friends to cheer the two duelers. Soon everyone just decided to leave Carly to collect her thoughts and left to watch the match as Layla had suggested.

"Call me if you need," Misty reassured the girl as Kiryu grinned at her, his way of offering comfort.

Jack however refused to budge and just stood in a corner leaning into the wall with his arms crossed and just stared at Carly's back.

"Coffee?" she asked happy to be doing something and to get away from his concerned gaze.

"You know me well," he confirmed as he took a seat on the sofa and switched the TV on.

Carly rolled her eyes when she heard a Turbo Duel between representatives of Germany and France being announced. Her head was throbbing and all the drama that had been packed into the last five hours had drained her completely.

"Do you live on duels and Blue whatnot coffee alone?" she asked jokingly.

"Blue-Eyes Mountain," he corrected automatically already immersed in the duel.

Carly sighed prepared the beverages and decided to relax and enjoy the duel. She had to admit she had been scared to be alone but also of anyone's company. Jack had taken the course of action which he thought would help the girl most, to just be there and Carly was glad of the support he was giving her. She was surprised when he threw his arm round her shoulders and laid her head on his chest but had never felt happier than at that moment. Had the room always been this hot though?

* * *

When Carly woke up it was just a few minutes past four. She stretched and winced as a hot rush of pain traveled through her whole body. She felt whatever was keeping her warm slid of her and shivered in the sudden cold air. Noticing that the door to the balcony was open she cursed at the cold air travelling in her apartment. Carly just then noted that she had been sleeping in none other than Jack Atlas' favourite white jacket and picked it up holding it close to her affectionately. The former King was nowhere to be seen but she could hear the shower running and figured he had taken the liberty to use it. He still had some spare clothes he never bothered to take away in the room he had used when they met anyway.

'_Thanks Jack,'_ she thought smiling at the gesture.

"Why do I feel like Akiza just ran me over with her bike?" she groaned telling herself. She felt all sweaty and hot and couldn't shake a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Why would you even know something like that?" an intrigued voice inquired.

Carly felt her face heat up even more at the sight of a half-naked Jack, what made it worse was he had yet to dry. He was just wearing jeans, no shoes and more importantly, no shirt! He was using one of her yellow towels to dry his hair which he preceded to place on his shoulder. He was smirking seductively at her and Carly couldn't look away at his well-toned stomach. When she finally managed to look into his eyes she couldn't help but just grunt in annoyance for fear of making a bigger fool of herself than she ever did.

"Come on grumpy pants, let's go meet up with the others and have some fun," Jack said grabbing her and literally throwing the green-haired woman into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

She could still hear him hovering behind the closed door as he dished out orders, she could even imagine him counting them down on his fingers "Have a nice refreshing bath, get dressed in something casual but no stripped t shirts and, oh, your phone has a message from Misty, DO NOT touch your glasses, she says,"

'_How did she know?'_ Carly gaped looking at her own hand hovering on her glasses.

"I called the others, it'll be Kiryu, Yusei, Aki and Misty coming only," Jack chuckled bemused leaning on the door, "The twins are cheering Sherry up, apparently your friend trashed her,"

"Oh really? I mean Layla is super strong but Sherry shouldn't have got that badly beaten," Carly replied getting into the shower a bit wobbly, she was already drained from all that happened but jack wasn't going to take a no and wouldn't allow any sulking.

"Sherry's life points hit the bottom in the 5th round of your friend who still had 400 life points left," Jack raised his voice and related as he heard the water run.

"400 lifepoints more than Sherry isn't that bad a beating," Carly shouted through the rush of water.

Jack related the whole dwell to her as she showered and clarified quite loudly to get his point through "She lost meaning she got trashed,"

"OOOOkaaaay, I got it, enough duels for a day," Carly sang grabbing a towel; Jack was too stubborn to argue with, in her opinion Sherry had done amazingly well in keeping up with Layla but she really was doomed the moment Layla summoned her ace monster; black star sapphire, the obscure dragon.

She pressed her fingers to her temples as she exited the bathroom feeling an annoying throb, she couldn't help thinking about Lian-kun, and they had gone through a lot together, maybe too much.

When they were out of the building Jack offered her his helmet, he had been tempted to buy one for Carly but was too embarrassed to. It was quite cute the first time he gave her a ride.

* * *

"_I cannot believe THIS," Carly fumed in a similar way her car engine was albeit without the smoke._

_Meanwhile Jack was playing with his mobile behind her; they had been partying for their latest conclusion 'we saved the world' and it was past two in the morning._

'_Eeep!" she uttered as she felt the weight of something which blinded her for a few seconds on her head. _

_Jack like always took the initiative and placed his helmet on her head without notice, miraculously even her glasses fit. _

"_What a big head you have," she teased._

"_Just get on the bike!" Jack ordered, "I took care of your care no worries,"_

_Carly followed Jack to his bike and climbed behind him knowing better than to argue, she put her hands around his waist and hugged him tight to avoid any accidents. The fact she kept slipping towards him no matter what didn't help._

"_Something big is pressing against me," mumbled a very flustered Jack._

"_What?" Carly asked the wind deafening her._

"_Nothing!" he growled as pressed the accelerator._

* * *

Now they were in a very similar position as they rode to the meeting point. Thanks to Carly's precision they were the first to arrive like usual. And like always they remained

"It really is hot today though," Carly mumbled.

"Hot? Not really," jack replied raising an eyebrow to Carly.

'_Is she blushing? Cute…'_ he thought blushing himself, "Oh look the others finally made it!"

**TBC in the** **Next Chapter: Fever and Flower**

* * *

**FTP: Sorry this was so late, i was waiting for the results and wasn't much home ^^  
**

**Carly: Now they arrived she's happy and will try to catch up on writing =D  
**

**Chapter three review response starring Sherry and guest Carly!  
**

**Magdalene Thorne:**

**Carly: she may be young but she has the heart of an old and scary school teacher...  
**

**Sherry: i feel for this kid *points at Carly* that woman freaked me out as well.  
**

**Carly: We're the same age...Mag-san, I guess i should trust my friends more!  
**

**From behind the scenes a big chart can be seen with the faces of the signers in chibi form and written o it is a big THATS RIGHT!  
**

**FTP: she's not so bad, she's just overprotective really =] Glad you liked her! And don't worry the signers won't abandon her no matter what!  
**

**silvertwilightgemini:**

**Sherry: Judai? the legendary dueler who used to go to the duel academy on that island?  
**

**Carly: oh no thats too prestigious and far away, I had managed to get in the duel academy in neo domino city where Aki-san is going!  
**

**FTP: erm, yes, that one...i feel useless  
**

**END REVIEW RESPONSE  
**

**FTP: sorry again for being late, I'm hoping for some reviews and i hope you like some jackcarly fluff here!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Flower and Fever

**Chapter 5: Fever and Flower**

**FTP:** Thanks for the wait guys, I hope i didn't make you wait to long, sometimes I'm incorrigible when new stories come in mind ^^

**Carly**: silly author, you need to write them down in point from then take them up when you're finished the ones before *sigh*

**FTP:** "you're riiigggggggggght *cries*

**Jack**: Disclaimer! *dramatic pause* You know this shit right?

**Carly:** He really wanted to do it *giggles nervously watched Jack smirk and posing triumphantly*

* * *

Throbbing. Ignoble throbbing every time anyone uttered a word. Misty and Kiryu arrived just on time with Akiza and Yusei in tow, it was really only Jack who had problems with keeping the time so thanks to Carly's taking control in that sector they would have no problems with the beginning of the evening losing no time in walking to their destination.

Jack seemed very tense all the way to the way probably because the reporter was holding on to his arm with her assets pressed to his side like her life depended on it and if she let go of the blonde the world might implode. The boys kept on teasing the so called 'King' all the way. Akiza was quite shocked, Carly had never been so straightforward always awkward and distant as friendly as she seemed she never truly let anyone close so this show of affection was strange to say the least. Misty was suspicious glancing at her friend every now and then concern creasing her brows.

The group had decided to let the dragon incident slide until the ex-dark signer was feeling comfortable enough to confide in them. Every single one of them had passed through painful chapters in their life they weren't too keen to share for a time and thus respected the girl's privacy. Meanwhile the green haired teen was feeling like every step was burning away at her feet and that the ground felt more like jelly than concrete. It was a miracle that they got to the restaurant without her tripping face forward to the ground.

She had been feeling horrible since they had left her apartment but Carly only thought it was the stress of her past unfurling getting the better of her and with a little unwinding she would be as good as new. Yet as head decided to pound more alarmingly and her conciousness of the situations became more fuzzy Carly was not so sure of that theory anymore.

She could see Misty and Kiryu talking amiably in front of her, Jack was by her side handing her a menu even though she couldn't even recall how they got to her seat she took it, on the side were Yusei and Akiza, although the table was round so they were actually seated around it. She shook her hand a hand on her temple and tried to focus, everything was just too confusing.

Something cold was then pressed to her forehead and Carly almost jumped out of her skin, eyes widened to look into crystal blue ones, worried and chiding her. The model had sat between Jack and Kiryu yet she had no qualms moving on top of the man to get to Carly.

"Misty?" the womans free hand moved to her cheek and pinched hard pulling at her cheek, Carly had barely the energy to protest so she just whimpered.

"Silly child, you have a terrible fever, why did you come!" the older sisterly attitude Misty displayed almost shocked the present, Kiryu, on the other hand seemed rather agitated after all he had been there as the two bonded when they were still, well, undead.

"Sorry," came the response as the girl's head dropped down in guilt, she almost seemed like a puppy chided by his master. Jack's hand automatically went to her head and suddenly he was holding he in his arms but Carly was already out of it.

"he's panicking isn't he?" Akiza asked her date who nodded.

"We'd better help him before he causes a scene," Kiryu sighed lifting his hands to his side and shaking his head.

* * *

In a matter of minutes they were in Carly's apartment again, the girls had changed her to lighter clothing having to ask the boys help to get jack away from her. It was cute how concerned he was for her but Misty was still protective of Carly and would not have him in the same room as they undressed the girl no matter the promise, which she did not believe, that he would not peek.

Akiza placed a cold, wet cloth on the ex-dark signers burning forehead before she looked at Misty almost pleadingly.

"When she became a dark signer, rather before, I looked into her eyes at the premiere of Jacks movie and I saw so much emotion," Misty explained giving in their secret, "I wanted her, I was the only female and there was a free spot, and I knew the gods had their eyes on her as well, so I made the connection,"

"She came to you to investigate about me and the signs correct?" Aki asked and the model nodded.

"She took on Sayer and lost her life, Piscu claimed her, and I knew I had to make my move as well," Misty mumbled placing her head on the back of her hands using Carly's bed as leverage.

"So even the dead can grow bonds," Aki smiled looking less hurt than the model expected. _'Maybe we were underestimating the signers,'_

"I told her I'd take her in and I ended up 'adopting' her as my little sister," Misty laughed it off the memory was actually a nice one, "She'd talk to Kiryu about duel runners, yeah, suprisingly she already knew how to drive one like she told us, and she's talk to me like I was her best friend,"

Misty gazed lovingly at the girl, "She made a home out of our base, almost as if she was still alive and taking life on one day at a time,"

"Remind me to thank her when she wakes up," Akiza mumbled earning a raised brow from the model, "She reminded you of the good of the world and helped me out in our duel,"

"Yes," Misty smiled and the two found themselves in each others arms, the truth strenghtening their friendship.

* * *

For Kiryu it wasn't that easy, he found himself souring onto the kitchen table which promptly broke cleanly in two.

"Ouch dammit Atlas!" he roared grabbing at his sour cheek, he felt like he had just been driven over by the wheel of fortune rather than being punched in the jaw by his owner.

"Next time tell us you've remembered dumbass!" jack declared looking away to the door were a certain reporter lay stricken by a fever and grumbling something about idiots. Now he was even tenser wondering if that girl had recovered those terrible and precious memories.

Yusei helped a chuckling Kiryu up and patted him on the shoulder.

"sorry guys," he mumbled and that was that.

Men sure solve their problems in strange ways.

* * *

Carly opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with something she did not expect. A rose, she shot up to see the figures of her friends surrounding her, Yusei and Akiza lay together the woman's head on his chest as his arm pulled her closer, his protectiveness of the girl was showing. Misty was by her side her hand close to her pillow, she was sitting on one of her chairs but had fallen asleep on her bed. Kiryu was by the models side their heads close.  
It was such as strange feeling, to know someone actually loved her.

Yet what made her heart beat fast was the man on the other side, his warm had wrapped her own in a strong hold that made her feel safe.

"He's cute when he's asleep," she giggled her hand patting his blonde crown affectionately. Right then and there Carly knew she could no longer run away, she had people she wanted to protect again, she wasn't alone anymore and this gave her the courage to face her fears.

"Lian-kun?" Carly called taking the rose in her hand and looking around the room. She didn't dare to get up, her head still felt fuzz and her fever was probably going to keep her to her bed for a while longer.

The small dragon, her tail flame brighter than she had ever seen it probably because she was truly happy to see her owner, jumped into the girls extended arms and desperately nuzzled at her neck trying to lick the girls face. It had always been funny how the smaller versions of their dragons were less majestic and much more energetic. It was like owning a pupy which the girl didn't mind at first before the bad things started.

"Let's try it one more time shall we?" Carly asked to which Lian tilted her head before jumping down from the girls bed and retrieving some object from behind the curtains of the balcony in her room.

"Are those for me?" Carly laughed accepting the bouquet of red roses with a grin plastered on her face. The red dragon cub responded by jumping onto the girl forcing her to lie down on her bed once again. The ex dark signer yawned feeling a lot better emotionally than she did in a long time, she placed the roses next to her head by her pillow,let the dragon curl up by her side placing the blanket on both of them and promptly feel back to sleep for a while.

"Oh almost forgot," she mumbled getting up again to look for her anchor which had slipped when the dragon jumped on her. Smiling at Jack and planting a kiss on his heas she took his hand in hers and let her body's need to rest take over.

* * *

**FTP: LIAN IS BACK but first review responses which will have to be quick today, Sherry is awol for some reason so i'm alone this time.**

**To all Guest reviews**

**Thank you very much for your support, I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**Silvertwilightgemini**

**Your wish has become true, i guess Carly is too kind to keep a cold shoulder for too long aye?**

**Magdalane Thorne**

**Jack will be Jack but he'll get there someday. Thank you for your kind words! I'll keep on trying hard!**

**See you next chapter for: His Desperation  
**


End file.
